What's Wrong With You, Dobe?
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Seharian ini, Naruto terus bertingkah aneh, tidak mau makan, puasa bicara, bahkan menolak untuk dicium! Hal itu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu. Ya, ini adalah fic pertama saya. Mind to RnR? EDITED!


**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

******Disclaimer: **

******Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

** Sho-ai, OOC, AU, typo, weird, gaje, etc.**

** Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

** What's Wrong With You, Dobe? **

* * *

Malam mulai merambat naik, tapi aktifitas di kota Konoha pun tidak lantas menjadi sepi. Konoha memang terkenal sebagai kota Metropolitan yang tidak pernah mati. Selalu ramai dengan jalan-jalan yang selalu macet, berbagai macam restaurant Fast Food yang buka 24 jam dan orang-orang yang masih sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

Begitu pula dengan penghuni sebuah apartement yang terletak di pusat kota. Di ruangan yang di dominasi warna biru itu, tampak dua orang pemuda masih terjaga dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan, berambut pirang jabrik , sedang sibuk dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengetik pada keyboard dengan serius.

Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, GM di Rasengan Corp, sekaligus putra tunggal pemilik perusahaaan tersebut. Sementara seorang pemuda lagi, hanya duduk-duduk santai sambil menonton televisi. Jangan salah meski dia terlihat santai, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Seorang pemuda tampan nan stoic dengan segudang prestasi. Dia bahkan sudah memimpin perusahaannya sendiri, Taka Company, anak cabang dari Sharingan Corp.

Sesekali, mata Sasuke melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya, tidak diacuhkannya layar televisi yang menyala di depannya.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Apa?" jawab si pirang jabrik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Ck,,,sampai kapan kau mau mengerjakan tugas kantormu itu, heh?"

"Jangan berisik, Teme!"

Mata Sasuke melebar. "Ini sudah malam, kau bisa melanjutkannya besok, Dobe."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menyelesaikannya malam ini juga, Tuan Uchiha?" Naruto mendelik kesal.

"Lupakan!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Ayolah, kau tidak harus lembur menyelesaikan tugas kantor kan, Dobe? Santai sedikitlah."

"Aku bukan kau, Teme! Kemampuan otakku pas-pasan. Kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan laporan keuangan ini sekarang, aku bisa dipecat ayahku!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kekasihnya itu memang keras kepala. Kekasih? Ya pemuda jabrik itu adalah kekasihnya, sudah dua tahun mereka bersama. Ada yang aneh? Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, namanya juga cinta. Lagipula keluarga mereka sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka, mulai dari mereka jadi rival, bersahabat, rekan bisnis sampai menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sama sekali tidak ada masalah, bahkan keluarga mereka memberikan dukungan penuh. Meski banyak orang yang memandang sinis pada mereka, mereka tidak peduli. Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan fans Sasuke dan Naruto pun harus rela gigit jari, menyaksikan pujaan hati mereka bersama. Tak sedikit dari fans mereka yang kemudian beralih menjadi seorang fujoshi. Terlalu lebay mungkin, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi, namun ingatannya justru melayang pada seluruh rangkaian kejadian hari ini.

**FLASHBACK**

"Pagi, Teme~," sapa Naruto pada saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan perlahan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih bergelung di tempat tidur.

"Pagi juga, Dobe," diraihnya kepala Naruto lalu dikecup keningnya lembut. Ciuman itu turun ke hidung dan pipi, saat Sasuke mengarahkan ciumannya ke bibir tiba-tiba saja Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, membuat kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. "Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

"Err…aku kan belum mandi, Teme. Belum gosok gigi," jawab Naruto salah tingkah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah, Dobe."

Saat Sasuke memajukan lagi wajahnya, Naruto segara bangkit dari tidurnya dan buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggerutu kesal.

Ketika sarapan pagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuh ramen kuah bakso favoritnya, dia hanya meminum seperempat gelas susu segar. Hal itu sukses membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut heran, sangat aneh, mana mungkin, seorang Namikaze Naruto yang maniak ramen, mengacuhkan ramen lezat yang tersaji di hadapannya. Biasanya juga dalam sekejap, ramen itu pasti sudah habis di lahapnya, bahkan bisa nambah sampai dua atau tiga mangkuk sekaligus.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan ramenmu, Dobe?"

"Aku tidak lapar, Teme."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang innocent-nya.

"Tentu saja aneh. Kau yakin, tidak mau makan ramen itu, Dobe?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat. Aku ada meeting pagi ini," kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendahului Sasuke menuju ke pintu depan. Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto dengan ekspresi horror. 'jangan-jangan, Naruto sedang kesambet?' pikir Sasuke asal.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor, sesekali, Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam saja. Dilihatnya Naruto tampak asyik mendengarkan ipodnya. Padahal biasanya dia cerewet sekali membicarakan ini dan itu. Segala hal yang dilihatnya selama perjalalanan, tak pernah luput dari perhatiannya, selalu saja ada komentar yang terlontar. Tapi kali ini, Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak membuka matanya yang terpejam, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dan tangannya diketuk-ketukan di paha, seirama dengan lantunan lagu yang mengalun dari ipodnya.

Sampai di depan kantor Naruto, Sasuke menepuk lembut pipi kekasihnya itu. "Dobe, kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Sasuke.

"Thanks, Teme. Aku masuk dulu," Naruto bergegas turun dari mobil sebelum Sasuke sempat berkata sepatah kata pun. Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang memasuki kantornya dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar. What's wrong with you, Dobe?

Seperti biasa, saat jam makan siang tiba, Sasuke datang ke kantor Naruto untuk menjemputnya makan di restaurant favorit mereka. Tanpa perlu laporan atau membuat janji terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung menuju ke ruangan Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang sibuk menanda tangani beberapa dokumen. Sebuah senyuman tipis diberikannya pada sang pujaan hati. "Hai, Dobe. Ayo kita pergi, nanti keburu habis jam makan siangnya."

"Ng~… Maaf, Teme. Sepertinya, kali ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan sekarang juga, hari ini, kau makan sendiri dulu saja ya," tolak Naruto tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke.

Selesai menanda tangani dokumen-dokumen itu, Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa keluar ruangannya tanpa pamitan pada Sasuke. Dahi Sasuke berkedut, rahangnya mengeras sementara tangannya mengepal erat. Dengan wajah stoic tingkat tinggi, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, aura membunuhnya menguar hebat, membuat seluruh karyawan di Rasengan Corp bergidik ngeri. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyapa, apalagi memandangnya, karena Sasuke tak segan-segan memberikan Death Glare-nya pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya di jalan.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sampai saat ini pun, Sasuke belum mendapatkan jawaban atas keanehan Naruro hari ini. Sejak pulang dari kantor tadi sore, Naruto terus menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Setiap diajak ngobrol, Naruto hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng saja sebagai jawaban. Bahkan saat makan malam pun di lewatkannya begitu saja. Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Naruto yang masih asyik dengan laptopnya. Seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya, tanpa peduli bahwa di sampingnya, ada sang kekasih yang tengah menatap jengkel padanya.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang menoleh tersentak kaget, saat mendapati jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal lima cm saja. Tangan Sasuke dengan cekatan meraih laptop di pangkuan Naruto dan menyingkirkannya. Naruto yang ingin mengajukan protes, langsung terdiam saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur menyentuh pipi Naruto, dibelainya pipi itu dengan lembut. "Istirahatlah, Naruto," bisik Sasuke di sebelah telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto merinding karenanya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke meraih pinggang Naruto dan memeluknya, sehingga tubuh mereka merapat. Naruto menahan nafas, ketika tangan Sasuke memasuki kaus yang di kenakannya, kemudian mengelus lembut perut serta punggungnya. Nafas Sasuke yang terasa hangat di tengkuknya, membuat Naruto mendesah pelan. Sasuke mulai menjilat dan menciumi leher jenjang Naruto dengan intens. Sesekali digigitnya bagian sensitive di leher Naruto, meninggalkan jejak kissmark yang memerah. Tangan Sasuke pun tak mau kalah melancarkan aksinya, meraba dan mengelus tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto yang makin mengeras , membuat pemuda itu mengerang dan mendesah tak terkendali.

Sasuke menyeringai puas, menatap wajah Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat disukai olehnya. Dilihatnya bibir Naruto yang merah basah, tampak begitu lembut, mengingatkannya pada buah tomat kesukaannya, sangat menggoda sekali untuk dimakan, membuat Sasuke tidak sabar ingin segera melumatnya. Di dekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu.

GUBRAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga, sampai Sasuke jatuh terjengkang dari sofa dengan posisi yang sungguh sangat tidak elit sekali. Sasuke mendelik marah, sambil menggerutu dia berusaha bangkit dari lantai.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Dielusnya pinggang dan pantatnya yang sakit karena terlalu keras mencium lantai.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah membantu Sasuke berdiri dan kembali duduk di sofa. "Maaf, Teme," kata Naruto lirih.

"Ck,,,kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, heh?" tanya Sasuke jengkel. "Dari tadi pagi sikapmu aneh sekali, Dobe."

Naruto menunduk, tidak berani menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang marah.

"Jawab, dobe!"

"Err… aku tidak apa-apa, Teme."

"Jangan bohong! Lihat aku, Dobe," Sasuke meraih kepala Naruto, lalu mengangkat dagunya. "Tatap mataku!"

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Saphire bertemu onyx, birunya langit melebur dalam gelapnya langit malam. Untuk sesaat, mereka larut dalam diam, tak ada seorang pun yang bicara.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu bersikap aneh hari ini!" perintah Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah. "Maksudmu aneh bagaimana, Teme?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Sasuke kontan memberikan Death Glare andalannya. "Apa masih perlu aku perjelas lagi, Baka Dobe?" desis Sasuke kesal.

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat mata Sasuke yang berkilat marah. Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam membuat Sasuke semakin emosi. Didorongnya Naruto ke sofa, lalu ditindihnya dari atas. Kedua tangan Naruto yang mencoba meronta, di cengkeram erat oleh tangan kiri Sasuke. Naruto menatap horror ke arah Sasuke yang menyeringai mesum padanya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, menatap bibir merah lembut Naruto yang tampak semakin menggoda. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi Sasuke bisa merasakan manisnya bibir itu.

"TEMEEEE~!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak keras, membuat Sasuke seketika menutup kedua telinganya yang berdenging.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke emosi. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Setiap kali aku akan menciummu kau selalu saja menghindar. Apa sih maumu, heh?"

Naruto nyengir lima jari, digaruknya belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tingkahnya benar-benar membuat Sasuke merasa kesal. "Dobe-jangan-membuatku-marah!" desis Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"M-maaf. A-aku…tidak bisa menciummu, Teme," kata Naruto tergagap. Mata Sasuke menyipit tanda meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Err…ano…itu…" Naruto jadi semakin salah tingkah. Sasuke masih diam menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Aaaaargh!" kesal pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya. "Baiklah, kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak mau kau cium kan, Teme?"

Naruto menarik Sasuke mendekat. Dibuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil memegangi bibir bagian bawahnya. Sasuke yang belum paham maksud Naruto hanya menatap bingung.

"Ck! Lihat bibirku baik-baik, Teme!" kata Naruto kesal sendiri. Sasuke tampak mengerutkan dahi saat melihat bibir bawah Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mata Sasuke tak berkedip menatap bibir Naruto. "Kau, sariawan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tak sadar. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau puasa bicara karena sariawan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Naruto mengangguk lagi mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jadi, cuma gara-gara sariawan, kau menolak ku cium?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Yang lagi-lagi diiyakan Naruto dengan anggukan.

"Karena sariawan juga, kau tidak mau makan seharian?" tegas Sasuke. Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk.

"Jangan mengangguk-angguk saja, Dobe. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Iya iya. Aku menolak kau cium, aku puasa bicara dan juga tidak mau makan, itu karena aku sariawan, Teme. Puas?"

"Dasar, Dobe!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, membuat Naruto menggaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Teme?" protes Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Karena kau membuatku jengkel, Dobe! Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja dari awal, heh?"

"Hh~ iya iya, maaf," jawab Naruto nyengir.

"Hn. Enaknya kau diapakan ya, Dobe?"

"Diapakan apanya?"

"Hari ini, kau sudah membuatku sangat jengkel, Dobe. Kau juga mendorongku jatuh ke lantai dan meneriakiku keras-keras. Apa menurutmu itu menyenangkan, heh?"

Naruto nyengir salah tingkah. "Maaf, Teme ~."

Tanpa disangka, pandangan Sasuke melembut. "Apa kau tahu, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Dobe."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tadinya dia pikir, dia akan mendengar Sasuke berteriak-teriak memarahinya, tapi yang dia dengar justru kalimat bernada cemas dari Sasuke. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Lain kali, jangan pernah main rahasia-rahasiaan lagi denganku, Dobe! Apa kau paham?" Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto lembut, ekspresi wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran, sungguh sangat tidak mencerminkan sifat ke-Uchiha-an sama sekali. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Sasuke khawatir padanya? 'Ah bodohnya aku, tentu saja, bukankah si Teme memang sayang padaku?' pikir Naruto narsis. Hatinya terasa hangat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Dengan penuh rasa sayang, Sasuke merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa kata-kata Naruto pun membalas pelukan Sasuke, ditenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih. Untuk beberapa saat mereka menikmati suasana itu dalam diam.

"Rambutmu wangi, Dobe," kata Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Kau habis keramas ya?" Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma segar citrus dari rambut Naruto. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto yang langsung gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme?"

"Sstt,,,diam kau, Dobe! Karena kau sudah membuatku repot hari ini, kau harus mendapat hukuman."

"APAAAAA?"

"Sudah diam, jangan berisik!"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Teme!"

"Apa kau pikir maaf saja sudah cukup? Dasar, Dobe!"

"Ayolah, Teme~."

"Jangan protes, Dobe! Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak."

"Tapi, Teme…"

"Sstt~ diam!" perintah Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah, ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke nanti padanya. 'Kami-sama, help me!' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

EDITED!

Karena ada kata-kata yang mengandung unsur rated M yang sering ditanyakan… dan saya bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, saya edit saja bagian itu.

Hontouni gomenasai~


End file.
